El Alina y su Cioară
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Cansado y confundido, Harry finalmente encuentra un lugar hacia donde escapar para intentar encontrar quién es... Quizás también algo más. SLASH/LEMMON/AU/EWE.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**PAREJA: **Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley; leve HP/Viktor Krum**  
RATED: ... MA...  
SUMMARY:** Cansado y confundido, Harry finalmente encuentra un lugar hacia donde escapar para intentar encontrar quién es... Quizás también algo más. **ADVERTENCIAS**: SLASH/LEMMON/AU/EWE.**  
**

* * *

**.**

**'El Alina y su ****Cioară'**

**.**

**.**

_**"Te estré esperando.**_  
_**CLAVE: Cioară**_  
_**CW"**_

_**.**_

Clara, concisa y al punto; así era la nota que entonces se encontraba entre sus dedos.

Finalmente, una vez que pudo reaccionar de nuevo tras varios minutos de leer y releer la pequeña nota, su primera reacción fue abrir enormemente sus siempre enormes demasiado expresivos ojos ante la realización de la enormidad de lo que realmente había hecho para enseguida terminar dejando que los músculos de su boca y alrededores se relajaran, tensaran y estiraran para formar una gran sonrisa.

Una como hacía ya mucho no se había sentido capaz de hacer.

Una que incluso había llegado a pensar que había perdido, solo para terminar entonces dándose cuenta gratamente de que en verdad no era así sino que más bien todo se reducía al triste hecho de que él hacía ya mucho no tenía verdaderos motivos para reír ya así.

Saliendo rápidamente del estupor en el que se había sumido, se paró del piso -donde ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había dejado caer-, y corrió escaleras arriba hacia la vieja y aún destartalada habitación que ocupaba para armar su equipaje.

Él finalmente tenía un lugar donde escapar.

.

La reserva era exactamente como se la había imaginado. Montones de espacios abiertos; pocas personas -que en su gran mayoría eran casual y agradablemente reacias a la sociabilidad-; e incluso tenía el agradable placer de algo de adrenalina extrema al tener que trabajar con tan hermosos pero sumamente peligrosos y temperamentales especímenes.

Sí, el aceptar escaparse allí había terminado siendo sin lugar a dudas una muy buena decisión...

Cierto era que él resentía el hecho de haberse visto prácticamente obligado a escapar de su propia casa, de su propia vida -o intento de ésta-, pero resultaba obvio que era un precio más que razonable a comparación de la tranquilidad que en aquellos momentos ganaba.

Con tan solo una demasiado breve nota dejada a su espalda donde dejó dicho solo lo más primordial como que necesitaba un tiempo a solas -que era completamente cierto cabe aclarar-, y que se iría por un tiempo a un lugar aislado y seguro; que estaría bien y que no se preocuparan... él desapareció de un momento a otro sabiendo que a su regreso le esperarían un sin fin de sermones y regaños... pero que estaba más que dispuesto a soportar porque esto en verdad _valía_ la pena. Y lo valía por el solo hecho de que, de haberse quedado, él se hubiese perdido... él_ ya estaba_ perdido, y ahora al parecer tenía que reencontrarse y definir quien era antes de terminar volviéndose loco de verdad.

Sí, sabía demasiado bien y ciento por ciento seguro de que sus amigos se preocuparían ¡Y no solo ellos! El resto de los Weasleys al completo -salvo por quien le acompañaba-... George sobre todo, ya que él se había convertido en un gran apoyo para el mellizo ahora solitario... Ginny...

No. Ese era otro tema que por el momento sería mejor solo dejar de lado si no quería comenzar a enloquecer una vez más.

.

La rutina del lugar era una bendición.

Al comienzo le pareció pesada y densa por el simple hecho de que se le habían delegado todas aquellas tareas que nadie quería hacer por ser el novato advenedizo que tenía que pagar su derecho de piso y demostrar con ello que en verdad quería y tenía lo que se necesitaba para estar en ello. Sin embargo, luego de unos cuantos días, cuando pudo ya habituarse un poco a todo fue un regalo divino ya que pudo apreciar la resistencia y preparación que le daba el trabajo duro ya que, más que nada, él estaba por su entera cuenta allí.

Bueno, no totalmente por su cuenta. En realidad... en realidad había solo evitado pensar en la principal razón de su estancia allí.

Charlie.

Charlie Weasley.

El domador de dragones, o 'Alina' (1) como se le conoce en la reserva rumana y entre conocidos del campo.

Cansado y enojado. Frustrado y hastiado. Así era como él había llegado el joven Griffindor ahí después de toda la presión que le había tocado vivir en Londres tras la maldita guerra. Y así fue como el pelirrojo mayor lo conoció, porque, a pesar de haber compartido tantos años junto a la familia Weasley él nunca había tenido más que unos cuantos encontronazos furtivos con este pelirrojo en particular. Sin embargo, y por suerte para él, el otro hombre sabía que esa no era su habitual forma de ser -hubiera sido muy incómodo reconocer ser así de fastidioso como se había mostrado desde... siempre-.

Poco a poco y con el tiempo ellos habían desarrollado sus rutinas entorno al otro y a lo que se necesitara de ellos tanto en el trabajo como fuera de el. Era, ciertamente, la compañía más cómoda que el moreno había sentido en mucho tiempo...

Desde un principio habían compartido cabaña ya que Charlie se había encargado de pedir previamente que le permitieran quedarse con él ya sabiendo de antemano que el moreno no venía por gusto y placer sino por más que pura necesidad de paz y algo de estabilidad.

Habían tenido sus varios encontronazos, siendo casi siempre la actitud desenfadada y temeraria que a veces parecía poseer al moreno, pero por lo demás Harry fue lentamente calmándose y llenándose de la paz de la rutina y la rústica y casi despreocupada vida del lugar.

Había ayudado muchísimo que cada uno de los que allí trabajaban tuvieran en cuenta el meterse en sus propios asuntos y no ahondar demás. Eso fue algo que silenciosamente el chico de oro les había agradecido en el alma y retribuía en cada pequeño gesto que podía.

Pocas noticias llegaban al lugar, más sin embargo él se alegraba por ello.

Harry mantenía una constante correspondencia unilateral hacia todos aquellos que sabía estarían preocupados por él, pero nunca le dijo a nadie dónde encontrarlo o lo que hacía... ni mucho menos con quien estaba. Era demasiado pronto -se decía tercamente sintiendo muy dentro de él que realmente siempre sería demasiado pronto también-.

Días, semanas y hasta meses fueron pasando en una hermosa cotidianidad en la que poco a poco fue recuperando la paz y una relativa serenidad.

Al menos se contentaba con ya no soltar la primer maldición que se le viniera a la mente cuando alguien le hablaba o le sorprendía desde atrás. Aunque sin dudas ayudó que pronto todos en la reserva y alrededores supo que era algo mejor evitar.

También se alegraba de ya ser capaz de dormir un poco más de cuatro horas de corrido antes de que las pesadillas se adueñaran de él y vencieran su sueño. Cuatro horas definitivamente era todo un récord para él.

Y, aún más se alegraba de ya no sentir esa ciega necesidad de medir cada tono y palabra que salía de su boca por el miedo irracional de que alguien le fuera a traicionar.

Pero, como todo en la vida del moreno, después de un tiempo quizás demasiado largo de relativa calma, el destino había vuelto a jugarle otra de las suyas.

* * *

(1)**Alina**: Domador en Rumano  
(2)**Cioară:** Cuervo en Rumano

**Bueeeno, he aquí con una nueva historia. En este caso un short fic de esta pareja poco usual pero terriblemente caliente xD... Originalmente sería un OS pero preferí partirlo puesto que sino sería demasiado largo y no me gusta. No tengo idea de cuantos capis serán pero asumo que no más de 5. Ya tengo al menos hasta el 3.**

**Actualizaré una vez por semana o cada 5 días, depende también de la respuesta que obtenga.**

**Como siempre, nos leemos en este u otros... Besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y solo la trama es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**PAREJA: **Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley; leve HP/Viktor Krum**  
RATED: ... MA...  
SUMMARY:** Cansado y confundido, Harry finalmente encuentra un lugar hacia donde escapar para intentar encontrar quién es... Quizás también algo más. **ADVERTENCIAS**: SLASH/LEMMON/AU/EWE.**  
**

* * *

**.**

**'El Alina y su ****Cioară'**

**.**

**.**

_Pero, como todo en la vida del moreno, después de un tiempo quizás demasiado largo de relativa calma, el destino había vuelto a jugarle otra de las suyas._

_._

No fue nada demasiado evidente. No en un principio al menos.

Para Harry, todo había comenzado desde hacía ya un par de semanas. Nada terriblemente llamativo o notorio solo, extraño. Extraño para él, extraño por como le hacía sentir.

Él había comenzado a notar alguna que otra mirada perdida del pelirrojo hacia él cuando éste obviamente creía que no lo notaba así también como algunos... toques, ligeros, breves y desconcertantes toques. Y no, aunque fuera solo para sí él tenía que reconocer que el desconcierto ciertamente no provenía del rechazo o incluso la repulsión cómo en un principio creyó, o quizás quiso creer, ya a esta altura no lo sabría decir con certeza porque demasiado pronto todo se estaba poniendo una vez más de cabeza para él.

No estaba ni de lejos tan nervioso o paranoico como cuando había llegado, pero la verdad era que cada día se le podía notar un poco más la tensión que había comenzado a formársele cuando se hallaba solo entorno al otro hombre. Era tensión sí, pero también había anisas -aunque no sabría tampoco precisar de qué-, y temor, bastante temor a estar malinterpretando todo y a solo estar alucinando y estropearlo todo.

Pero con los días pasando las miradas y los toques seguían y ahora él estaba siendo más y más evidente en el hecho de demostrar que los notaba... y que, extrañamente, también estaba bien con ello.

No era un simple histeriqueo de colegio. No era un enamoramiento irracional. Él había pasado horas y horas pensando en todo esto y en su propio conocimiento de su sexualidad -que tenía que admitir, era patéticamente pobre al respecto-, y había llegado a un acuerdo con el hecho de que posiblemente él no tuviera problemas con experimentar con ambos sexos. Porque a él realmente no le habían dejado de interesar las mujeres. Aún podía hacerse una buena paja pensando solo en unos buenos pechos y... bueno, era incómodo admitirlo pero por lo general la única que había alimentado sus fantasías había sido Ginny. Ahora en cambio le parecía casi demasiado morboso el hecho de conseguir una muy buena erección, pensando en su muy apuesto y disponible hermano.

Nunca dijeron nada al respecto. Al parecer solo era algo que estaban dejando ser. Y estaba bien, realmente lo estaba -pensaba el moreno mientras yacía en las noches tirado en su cama a pocos metros de quien desde hacía un tiempo era el que perturbaba sus fantasías y deseos-, ¿o no?

El problema con no hablar de lo que estaban haciendo llevó al moreno a sentirse inseguro y poco a poco retomar la tensión que había creído tener pero ya sin la confianza o el dulce nerviosismo de al principio. Ahora él solo se sentía amargado por estar quizás viendo cosas donde no había nada más y triste por ser el responsable de ponerlos a ambos en esa situación siendo que el pelirrojo le había ayudado tanto cuando más lo necesitó. Y con todo eso en mente él pronto decidió evitar todo ese tipo de contacto y tentación... pero a la vez poco había podido hacer para intentar suprimir aquel deseo oscuro que aparentemente se había encendido en él.

Él deseaba experimentar. Deseaba saber ahora en carne propia lo que se sentiría la caricia de un hombre. Quería saber las sensaciones que podrían crear dos pollas duras al rozarse entre sí. Quería la pasión y la rudeza sin la dulzura características que inevitablemente se encontraban en una mujer. Quería a un hombre en su cama, en él... y también al revés claro, pero eso ya lo había experimentado con Ginny y no creía que fuera muy diferente, y si lo fuera, aún así, él podía admitirse que la verdadera tentación para él era en dejar al otro el control. Él quería solo dejarse llevar y rendirse sabiendo que por más que fueran iguales el otro podría sostenerlo a él para variar.

Claro que sería genial si todo eso fuera con alguien que conociera -tal y como Charlie, quien a leguas sabía era gay-, pero, por como él lo veía, el mayor no tenía un real interés en él, quizás solo una ligera atracción en la cual no estaba dispuesto a llevar a más -si es que todos esos histeriqueos sin avances eran una indicación-. Así que decidió que, él empezaría a mirar más allá y que, aunque fuera en un buen polvo de una noche, él se permitiría ser y experimentar como cualquier otro joven normal. Al menos en su pobre opinión ya era hora de empezar a hacer las cosas normales que cualquier adolescente hormonal hubiera comenzado a indagar y probar mucho antes.

Fue dos semanas después de haber decidido aquello y luego de haber ido cortado poco a poco los filtreos con su 'Alina' -porque realmente no quería joder la única amistad sincera que tenía en aquel lugar-, que la oportunidad se le presentó casi como caída del cielo.

Al parecer era noche de reunión de domadores.

Por lo que había ido reuniendo de aquí y allá era cosa que sucedía de vez en cuando. Era algo muy similar a una convención pero sin la estereotipada formalidad que debiera de tener el mismo evento en piso Londinense o siquiera en el centro del corazón de Rumania.

El evento en sí era siempre algo grato y relajado. Una reunión de los mejores domadores de cada país que poseía reservas de dragones como para poder socializar entre sí y mantenerse al tanto de diversos eventos que podrían involucrar a sus animales favoritos. Un momento donde todos esos hombres toscos -e inclusive alguna que otra mujer-, podían divertirse y beber en la tranquilidad de saberse entre iguales. Bailar, charlar, ver viejas y nuevas caras, enterarse de chismes que de seguro viajarían más rápido que cualquier sistema de comunicación habitual. Enterarse de quienes se habían retirado o de si había habido alguna desgracia entre sus compañeros e inclusive ver quienes eran los novatos más prometedores con sus respectivas disputas sobre quien lo podría conseguir con la motivación adecuada.

Esa vez le tocaba a la reserva de Bulgaria.

Apenas un traslador para dicha ocasión y se hallarían directamente delante de las puertas de la reserva que en su caso estaba casi a orillas del mar negro. Realmente las reservas quedaban bastante cercanas entre sí a pesar de estar en diferentes países.

Por lo que Harry había logrado averiguar de los muchachos del lugar -porque no era algo que le quisiera preguntar a su fantasía pelirroja-, cada uno tendría un traslador particular por lo que, si le surgía la oportunidad de quedarse él sabía que no habría problemas y no tendría porqué molestar a nadie para el caso. Y, lo que también pudo enterarse sin siquiera preguntar, era que realmente nadie tenía un problema con a quien uno decidía mostrar su... interés.

Estaba nervioso. Eso se notaba a leguas por como parecía imposible que se quedara quieto o por como parecía estar a punto de hacer su labio inferior sangrar de tantas veces que se lo había terminado mordiendo.

A su pelirrojo compañero le había hecho gracia verlo cambiarse tantas veces y aún más verlo 'intentar' domesticar su muy rebelde cabello de '_Cioară_' (2), claro que quizás no fue bueno para el pequeño moreno el ver como ya luego no lo parecía tanto... y que sin dudas lo estaría luego aún menos si conociera las intenciones ocultas del joven salvador para aquella dichosa velada. No era algo que el domador debiera saber sin embargo.

Él era un novato y sabía que no debería de estar yendo porque hacía solo un par de meses que había comenzado, pero al parecer él había logrado impresionar a su jefe y, bueno, el resultado era obvio...

Luciendo mucho mejor de lo que se hubiera esperado de él -porque no era un secreto que él era un verdadero desastre en el tema de la moda-, Harry salió finalmente de su habitación luciendo absolutamente despampanante.

Firmes pantalones de cuero negro que estaba bellamente decorado con dos finas cadenas plateadas a los laterales, abrazaban indecentemente sus piernas notoriamente trabajadas. Una camisa de seda verde esmeralda -que le había regalado Hermione para una de sus muchas entrevistas- se apretaba a sus hombros y espalda, apenas soltándose un poco en la parte del torso ya que era obvio que luego del intenso trabajo físico en aquel lugar su cuerpo se había mejorado y tonificado bastante. Un chaleco de piel de dragón en tonos verdes más apagados entremezclados con negro brillante junto con botas de taco medio haciendo juego -ambas cosas decoradas con las mismas finas cadenas de plata en los bolsillos y en los laterales-, completaban todo la indumentaria sin contar su infaltable capa negra de pana y seda. Abrigada y confortable por igual.

Igualmente llamativos eran los accesorios que había escogido.

Un llamativo pendiente en forma de dragón negro y peltre que se aferraba a todo el borde de su oreja izquierda con dos puntos verdes brillantes como ojos vigilantes, mientras que en la derecha mostraba solo tres pequeños, uno sobre el otro, de ónix, esmeralda y diamante. Él de hecho se había hecho de verdad las dichosas perforaciones para un par hacía ya tiempo pero las otras dos fueron especialmente hechas para aquella ocasión. La ventaja era, que en lugar de tener que aguantarse el dolor al estilo muggle él se había pasado una fuerte pomada de heridas y ya no le molestaban para nada.

También, y como una única broma privada, él había encontrado hacía ya tiempo una vieja reliquia familiar. Una reliquia muy particular si se quiere.

Un colgante con un bello y extraño dije en forma de triángulo con un círculo y una línea dentro colgando de una larga cadena de plata adornaba su cuello de manera inocente.

Una broma privada y muy muy irónica sí.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado, leído, agregado comentado!**

*** Gabriela Cruz y Alba marina ***

**Como siempre, nos leemos en este u otros... Besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
